Unknown
by Carolyn L. Prime
Summary: What if seasQuest 2032 never happened? Well here I wrote a story to explain the plotline as an Alien experiment progarm on the seaQuest crew to see what human are really like, so that 2032 never happened.


Unknown.  
By Carolyn L. Prime.  
  
seaQuest time line: Season 2 the final episode - 'Splashdown'.  
  
The spaceship travelled across the universe in which their current subjects came from. They called their home planet Earth and they were called humans, it was a complete contrast to the Sol' 'La and their home world of the Re-Luna. The Sol' 'La had been interested by these humans they were an unusual species, especially this group and their underwater vessel they called seaQuest. The collective group of researchers on the spaceship from Re-Luna walked the corridors of their ship as they viewed the entire seaQuest crew. From the Captain of the vessel to the lowly janitor, all laid in the large control chamber with the hundreds of beds, they were connected to monitors that showed what they viewed within their subconscious, also their emotional responses to thoughts and ideas of situations were viewed. The Sol' 'La found their thoughts, feelings and their looks made the Sol' 'La more and more experimental. There most common interest was to see how these humans would react to been taken by aliens, then they looked at returning them into the future -Ten years to be exact. The humans' reactions were unusual and they continued to look at this area.  
The Sol' 'La are a nondescript looking race, they showed no emotions, and their looks were all the same - all have white blonde hair and violet eyes. And it may be these aspects that led them to abduct the seaQuest and her crew, or it could be just their curiosity. Alexis Moon was like everyone else aboard the spaceship and those of her home planet, she had always lived her life like every other Sol' 'La, following all the traditional guidelines that formed their society. As she walked around the large chamber, she knew she was changing, her mind, her body and even an new factor was coming out that her people never had - emotions. They had concluded that Alexis was evolving into a new being of the Sol' 'La. Alexis looked at the man known as Captain Nathan Bridger, she thought he was kind and caring, new factors that she had never knew. They had tested the Captain by telling his mind his son was alive. The Sol' 'La had seen a man torn between his crew and his son, but the need for his son over won and the man left it all for the unknown. Alexis Moon admired him for caring so much. She smiled, the expression and thoughts of caring people were knew to her, but watching these people she understood everything so well, that she was not scared by the changes in her DNA structure.   
Alexis went to the next bed and looked at the Commander of the underwater vessel, he had brown skin and she knew he was a different aspect of this species. His name was Jonathon Ford, Alexis found that all of them had different names, unlike her people were all men had sun in their name and all the women had moon. She watched this dark man, he was handsome and he held an unusual power an ancient one of long forgotten memories in time and space, this man had a link to the ancient race of planet Earth. Alexis looked at his monitor the Commander was watching the crew on seaQuest fall a part, they were no longer the tight knit group they use to be, not with this new captain, Captain Oliver Hudson. This bullheaded captain was the creation of the Sol' 'La research leader Shan Sun, Alexis hated this captain, a new emotion for her, but she did. He was not a good leader and as she watched Commander Ford, she knew that he too felt this way. Alexis continued to check the monitors of the Commander's, he was a strong man and he would right the wrongs done to his vessel and crew. Alexis Moon looked up to see Shan Sun look at her, as he sent her a mind message.  
You grow too fond of them! You have changed; you are no longer like us! He stared at her and told her. You are like them!   
Alexis did not answer him straight away. They do not like your Captain! And neither do I!  
You are not meant too, see you have changed! Shan Sun told her again.  
Alexis Moon ignored him. She should not have done this to the man who was her 'captain' as well as her father. She was acting disrespectful, she thought. Alexis went to look at Lieutenant Timothy O'Neill. She liked him he was kind and deeply in love with an Earth woman, he called Angel. Alexis had seen this woman's image so many times in the man's thoughts. She was beautiful, Alexis thought another new word and thought. She looked at Tim; they had recently feed him the idea that his woman had a child while he had been missing for ten years. Poor Tim! he took it so well and now they made his love a murderer, Alexis saw the confusion and love and anger fight each other at once. She wanted to send him home so he could be with the woman he loved. Love another idea and another unknown emotion until now.  
Alexis Moon looked at the other people here in this room; they all should go home and be free from their jail. She looked at the three that had been made to believe they were dead. They coped so well and yet they longed to talk to their friends. Ortiz, Brody and Dr Smith as they referred to each other, they were dead and walked the vessel as the unknown along with so many others, but really they were alive. She looked around the room turning and turning, all the time seeing the desires and needs and wants of these people. Alexis felt sick and collapsed to the ground as everything went black. Shan Sun was the first to her side; she seemed to have shut down.  
The Sol' 'La researchers looked at their companion. She had changed into a human; she was so like these people they had taken from earth.  
They are the old ones, who left us millions of years ago. They no longer remember and they are strange! One woman known as Lee Moon said to the group with her mind power.   
We are finished with them? Questioned a man within the group.  
Yes! Shan Sun answered. And she has become one of them. Maybe we should see if one of our own could adapt to their way of life! He said to himself more than to the others present. Everyone seemed to agree it was a worthy test to do. Could their people adapt on Earth as the old ones had? It was time to see and Alexis Moon was the prefect candidate. They blocked Alexis' memory as a Sol' 'La, while they added in a chip that would monitor her thoughts and feelings. The memories of the seaQuest crew and the vessel's computers that recorded all that had happened were wiped also. New memories were put into everyone and everything, they even went as far as to make the people on Earth who knew the seaQuest and her crew to have new memories with Alexis Moon in then. Then the Sol' 'La put them in their underwater vessel and sent them back to Earth, while they, the Sol' 'La orbited the Earth so to view their newest experiment.  
  
  
Bahamas island,  
seaQuest on route to New Cape Quest.  
seaQuest, The Bridge.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger of the seaQuest sat in his captain's chair. He felt as if he had not been in it for a long time. He looked at Lt Tim O'Neill and smiled at his young Lieutenant. The young man had heard from his girlfriend that she was at New Cape Quest and now he was eager to get there. Ah, Bridger thought to be young and in love. He remembered what Dr Baxter St Claire had said about Lt O'Neill and his girlfriend, Angel Wilson and their future offspring on board the seaQuest. Nathan smiled to himself; it was a funny idea, but it was more than likely going to happen soon.  
"Everything all right O'Neill?" He asked the Lieutenant.  
"Yes sir everything is fine!"  
"Good!" Nathan replied. He looked behind to Miguel Ortiz, his Sensor Chief. "Ortiz how does it look up a head?"  
"It's all fine, Captain." Answered the young Cuban.  
Commander Jonathon Ford made a face. He hated to hear that everything was fine, when there was always a chance that there was danger somewhere out in the murky depths.  
"Commander!" The young sweet female voice of Ensign Alexis Moon spoke to her Commander. "I would not say a word, I reckon that they say to annoy you!"  
"Ensign that is one observation you have made that I think is right." Ford responded. "But then all your observations are right."  
Alexis smiled and the smile reached her unusual and eerie violet coloured eyes. The teenage genius went back to her work. She and Lucas Wolenczak were so alike; they were the only teens aboard the seaQuest, as well as being geniuses - but both majored in different areas, Lucas in artificial intelligence and Alexis in engineering. Alexis had been nicknamed the seaQuest 'handyman', as she could make anything out of wires and a tin can. The other difference was that Lucas was a part of the science staff, while Alexis was military personnel. Alexis took a quick look at Lucas she had a secret crush on him, the only other person who knew about this was her dear friend, Angel Wilson, who was also girlfriend to O'Neill. Alexis could not wait to see Angel and ask for her to help her go out on a date with Lucas, but for now she would wait.   
After her shift ended Alexis went to finish reading the book that Tim O'Neill had lent on Greek Mythology. Alexis had seen the inscription written in the front of the book, it was a gift from Angel. Alexis smiled Angel always brought every one of her friends a special gift from the region she had been located for maritime archaeology. If it was near land that is! She read the ten pages she had to go, and then went to return the book to O'Neill. She knocked on his door and then heard his voice telling her to come into the room. opening the door and entering into Tim's room, Alexis saw she was interrupting a Vid Link conversation between Tim and Angel. Alexis smiled at her friend.  
"Angel, how are you?" She asked.  
"I'm good, are you going to come and see me while you have leave in New Cape Quest?" Said Angel her blue eyes showed the need to see her friends and lover.  
"Of course and thank you for this." Alexis said as she pulled out a necklace with clay beads upon it.  
"I'm glad to see you've got it. The witch doctor I got it from said it would work as soon as the wearer put it on." Angel told her.  
Alexis looked at it. "It must be broken, because nothing has happened yet!" She said quietly.  
Angel smiled reassuringly. "I'll have a look at it then!"  
Smiling Alexis left Tim to talk to Angel.  
"A witch doctor! What is that necklace, Angel?" Tim asked crossly. Sometimes he wondered what Angel did when he wasn't around, but now he dreaded the answer.  
"It's a love charm, Tim." Angel answered smoothly, if Tim was with her, she would have kissed him for the concern he had for Alexis. "She is madly in love with someone and that charm is meant to give the wearer the power to get to this person."  
"You're Catholic Angel, you're not meant to believe this sort of thing!" Tim answered.  
Angel frowns at him. "Timmy, I am an archaeologist, I can't just keep my own religion in perception, but all the others as well. There are so many beliefs old and new and I have to remember this all the time." She smiled. "There are beliefs that test my own at times. Then there is the unexplained!"  
Tim smiled at her. "All right, I understand! So what does the necklace do?"  
"It's supposed to bring the one the wearer loves to them." Angel shook her head. "I guess I thought it was romantic!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her own necklace, but this was different. "This one I got has a partner, which I am going to give you, it's for lovers when they are a part to keep their partner in their minds and hearts forever."  
Tim thought it was sweet and she was getting very romantic. "Where's mine?" He asked. She took out the other one from around her neck.  
"I was told to wear it until I could give it to you in person!"   
Tim smiled at her once more that was to be soon.  
Angel continued to talk. "So Alexis is disappointed! How is Lucas?" She questioned as a knowing smile hit her lips. Tim saw the smiled and began to suspect that Alexis had a crush on Lucas. This would prove to be interesting he thought as he went on to tell Angel about everyone on seaQuest.  
  
  
Alexis walked along the corridors of seaQuest; she was on her way to Darwin. It was the one place she knew Lucas would go and she wanted to talk to her friend, but she also wanted to spend time with him. However when she got to the moon pool with Darwin was Seaman Tony Piccolo, and not Lucas.  
"Hey Tony!" She said as she stood next to him.  
"Alexis!" Said a non-comical Piccolo, Alexis picked up something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Tony?" a concerned Alexis said.  
  
Shan Sun looked at his only child's mind; her thoughts and emotions were all human. He had watched her the whole Earth day she was a board seaQuest, so far he concluded that assimilation into human life is possible. He watched the young woman he called daughter, she was now a stranger to him, as she showed an emotion called concern towards her fellow crewmember. Having no emotions he could not say how he felt, but seeing her and what she did proved many things to the researchers. The main thing was that the Sol' 'La could become human and lead a normal life, but it was early days still to say for sure.  
  
  
seaQuest's berth, New Cape Quest.  
  
Angel waited impatiently, since she had talked to Tim the night before, for seaQuest to come and dock in New Cape Quest. She stood there waiting for him, she wore UEO personnel uniform, on her left breast was the emblem of an anchor for the maritime archaeology unit of the UEO. Angel stood there pride surging through her, she was excited and wanted Tim to see why she was in New Cape Quest. She did not have to wait long as Lt Tim O'Neill along with Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz, Lt James Brody, Seaman Tony Piccolo, Ensign Alexis Moon and Lucas Wolenczak walked across to where she was standing. Angel ran into Tim arms and kissed him. Then he stopped her and looked at her uniform.  
"What's this?" Tim questioned as he touched the anchor emblem.  
"My surprise!" Angel said smiling. "The UEO needed another maritime archaeologist and I just became a doctor and my marks impressed them. I am now apart of the UEO Archaeology Unit, in the Department of Maritime archaeology. I work under Doctor Francis Lancaster now!"  
"So I guess you live here now?" Questioned Ortiz.  
"Yep!" Angel said as Tim kissed her and congratulated her.  
"I like the uniform!" Alexis stated looking at the khaki green pants and the white t-shirt.  
"Thanks, I was just at my office earlier and I have to wear a uniform!" Answered Angel.  
Tony Piccolo smiled at her. "Whatever anyone says, I think you look sexy in your uniform!"   
"Thanks Tony." She took Tim's hand as he shot Tony a look. Tim didn't like to hear that his friend was checking his girlfriend out. Looking at Angel, Tim saw the attractive woman she was and knew that any man would check out Angel.   
"Where are you guys off too?" Angel asked.  
Lucas answered her. "We're wanting normal food!"  
"Greasy junk food." Jim told her.   
Angel and Alexis screwed up their faces and said "Yuk!" at the same time. Then they laughed.  
"I know a great restaurant around here! I take you guys there!" Angel said leading the way.   
  
  
Later at Angel's New Cape Quest home.  
  
Tim stood in front of an old oil painting of a homestead hanging on the wall in the living room. The house was Angel's family's property at Port Wilson in South Australia. In the painting there stood a woman with long black hair wearing a blue gown, it could have been Angel, but the time period was 1880. It was her great, great grandmother, that stood there silently in the painting forever, but the resemblance to Angel was uncanny. Angel came up behind him; she had been watching what Tim was doing. Then Angel went up to Tim and covered his eyes with her hands and said   
"Guess who Timmy?"   
Tim replied with a cheeky smile on his face. "I don't know, the boogie man, oh wait maybe its Henrietta, the bloated basement monster."  
"Haha, very funny Tim" Angel answered as she remembered the 1986 film The Evil Dead 2. "Okay Tim, the answer is no! I am really the beautiful Princess Leia."  
"Well sweetheart, if you're Princess Leia, then I must be Han Solo and Miguel is my Wookie friend, Ootzie." Replied Tim in the impersonation of Han Solo.  
They both started to laugh so hard that they were crying. When they stopped laughing they turned around to see Miguel and Tony standing watching and a bit impressed of their knowledge of cinema history.  
Miguel then said "So it's Ootzie, is it? Plus I'm not that hairy, am I?"   
"Being on seaQuest has deprived you that much? Haven't you looked in the mirror lately?" Tony asked in his usual off beat way.   
Miguel just simply said "Huh?" Then the conversation changed to the painting on the wall.  
"Who's that?" Piccolo asked Angel pointing to the painting.  
"My great, great grandmother Lizzie Wilson. That's the family farm house." Angel said proud to tell her friends this.  
"It still looks like that!" Tim said to the others.  
"Yeah!" Angel agreed. "The house at Port Wilson hasn't changed in a long time, just the people!"   
"Port Wilson?" Questioned Ortiz as he picked up the name.  
"My great, great grandfather, Walter Wilson founded the land in 1880, were he transported wood and limestone to Port Adelaide. Well enough family history, what are we doing tonight?" Angel asked.  
Tony Piccolo smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well baby you and me are gonna blow this joint and go to a bar which is set in the 1980s!"  
"OK hot shot we'll hit the place like there's no tomorrow, but can my boyfriend come?" Angel asked sweetly as she grabbed Tim's hand.  
"Of course, but I get the first dance with you!" Tony replied.  
"I put in for second!" Said James Brody as he walked in with Alexis Moon and Lucas Wolenczak.  
"Damn I'm third!" Ortiz said.  
"I'll have fourth!" Chimed in Lucas with a smile.   
Angel smiled. "No boys this is how it goes!" Angel smiled at Tim, who was not impressed by what was happening. "Tim is first, second, third and fourth, after that you get one dance, but that is if I want to leave my honey bunny! But during that time Lucas you dance with Alexis and you boys dance with each other or find a girl!"  
"Honey Bunny?" Tim questioned she never called him that, he shrugged, who cares he got the better part of the deal.  
  
At Club 80s that evening the gang arrived to bump into seaQuest Commander Jonathon Ford.  
"Commander!" Lucas said seeing the African-American man standing in line.  
"Lucas, aren't you a little young?" Ford asked.  
"He's with us!" Piccolo said casually as he walked with Brody, Ortiz, O'Neill, Angel and Alexis following behind.  
Ford looked at Alexis. "You're a bit to young too!" He pointed out.  
"I'll watch out for them, Commander Ford." Angel said angelically.  
Jonathon Ford looked at her and smiled. "I guess they'll end up in the brig then?"   
"That was Jeff's fault!" Angel said defensively.   
"You can join us, sir!" Brody invited his Commander along with them. And so he did that. Angel had the first few dances with Tim, but she did have a dance with her good friend Miguel, and the other seaQuest crewmembers, even Commander Ford. While Alexis was pleased that Lucas had a few dances with her, so too did Miguel and Jim, as well as Tim.  
Only an hour later everyone had their share of too much to drink and in a drunken state Angel, Ortiz and O'Neill were quite pleased that they weren't the only ones that were who didn't have to go to the brig. However as Alexis and Lucas were underage they were the only ones sober. While drunk and still having fun at club 80's, as the song Oh Yeah by Yellow played, Ortiz had decided he was going to have a name change. He discussed his plans with Brody, Lucas and Piccolo  
"I'm now changing my name to... Ootzie"  
Brody replied confused and also slurring " Now how did you get that name?"  
Ortiz spoke back confidently. "I learnt from Tim that Ootzie is across between Chewbacca from Star Wars and Ortiz, and now I have taken an interest in twentieth century science fiction and have come to the conclusion that I love the original Star Wars Trilogy."  
Lucas then interrupted "Hey wasn't there another Star Wars Trilogy, you know the pre-trilogy, or am I just too sober?"  
Just then Commander Ford came up and also interrupted by saying "That trilogy was not as good the original. The only Star Wars Trilogy, as far as I'm concerned is the original."  
After that comment no one spoke as Tim and Angel came up and started singing to Oh Yeah, but when that finished Angel said "Well I better stop singing, it shows I'm drunk and Commander might be sober enough to put us in the brig Timmy!  
Ford gave Angel a dirty look and just as he was about to shoot a comment on his soberness, Angel's PAL started beeping, in answering it she hear Jeff Petrie's voice on the other end.  
"Hey Angel how's it going? Any way guess what? I am not that..." Jeff stopped as he heard the music and the seaQuest crewmembers in the background. "Hey Angel is that our mates from the seaQuest? Tell them that I said hi and also is that Nick Cave playing in the... Where are you? It sounds cool can I come over? It will only take a few minutes?"  
  
Angel was not sober enough to realise what her friend had said and ignored the comment. Angel said cheerily as her words were slurring. "Hey Jeff Petrified!" On the other line she heard a voice coming from small speaker.   
"Hey, that's Petrie! And are you drunk? Tell Ford he has to put you, and everyone that is with you, that they have to be put in the brig. Wait, you are all drunk, Tim, Ford, Brody, Piccolo and Ortiz!"   
Ortiz then yelled at the PAL speaker "Hey, that's Ootzie to you Sir Petrified, no sorry Sir Petrie."   
The voice on the other end continued to talk "Well ok, Ootzie then. Ootzie? What manner of evil is this? Has the world gone topsy-turvy? Ootzie? Wait don't tell me in your drunken state I feel this is going to be a long story!"   
Ortiz yelled out "You got it in one! He made it up for me." He slurred pointing to O'Neill not realising that Jeff could not see whom he meant.   
Jeff continued a little confused. "Well I actually thought that Angel would have made that one up! Well you all seem to be having fun without me and now I want to come over, I'll think of coming. Hey how are the pretty girls going without me?"  
Tim replied to this question. "They going well!" Angel shot a look at Tim, then Tim quickly added. "But I think they would like your presence here"   
Jeff laughed as he heard Tim quickly correct himself, he knew Angel would be giving him dirty looks right now! "So where are you guys?"  
"Club 80s!" Angel replied.  
"I'll be there soon!" Jeff replied and ended the conversation. Minutes later Jeff Petrie, Doctor in maritime archaeology and good friend to Angel and the seaQuest people presence at the club, walked right on in. He walked right up to them and said.  
"So who wants to shout me a beer?"   
Angel looked at Jeff. "Shit you're here!"  
"Yep baby, I arrive an hour ago and went to your joint, but you aren't there! So I've been out on the town and still you weren't home. And here you are!" Jeff answered.  
"Yeah, but what are you doing here? You're meant to be in Australia and with Dr St Claire, trying to convince him to retire!" Angel said as she tried to string the sentence up properly.  
"I have! you are now looking at the head of maritime archaeology at Flinders (university)." He told her proudly.  
Angel laughed excitedly. "Well Dr Petrie, I am sorry for being rude."  
"Quiet all right my dear, Quiet all right." Jeff said as he impersonated their mentor and former boss Dr Baxter St Claire.  
Angel laughed again and gave Jeff a hug. "Come we'll go back to my place." As they all stood up Jeff noticed Alexis, he stared at her. Who was she?  
"Do I know you?" Jeff questioned he was puzzled by this young woman's presence. As shiver ran up Alexis Moon's spin. Why did his comment affect her so?  
"Stop joking Jeff! It's Alexis!" Jim Brody said. But Jeff knew he did not know anyone by that name or did he? It was like there was a fog in his brain and all of a sudden he remember the teen, the one that Angel had befriended a few months back.  
Jeff laughed. "I know that, but look at her. You're a beauty Alex!" He told her, the nickname rolled out of his mouth. "Poor Lucas how can you think straight with someone so pretty on board!" Lucas blushed and turned shyly away and went and walked behind Tim were he thought his secret would be safe. So they all went back to Angel's were they sobered up and found out from Jeff that he had come to open up connections with the university and the UEO maritime archaeology department at New Cape Quest.   
  
Shan Sun could have seen an experiment go to waste in seconds if they were not quick. Dr Jeff Petrie was unaffected by the addition of a new memory. The Sol' 'La were able to implant this new memory by laser rays within a split second, to Jeff's brain. Shan Sun looked at the group there was something wrong with this man, this human to make him able to know that Alexis Moon is not meant to be there. But for now they did not know why this is so.  
  
  
Angel's New Cape Quest home.  
It was morning and Angel stretched out in her bed. It all felt strange, someone lay next to her. Looking over she saw it was Tim and smiled happily to herself. He was truly here with her. Angel reached her hand out and touched Tim's face, and then Jeff burst into the room telling them to get up.  
"Come on you two get up we gotta eat breakfast and then Angel baby you got to take me to the UEO headquarters."  
Angel groaned as Jeff left her bedroom. "I wanted to spend my day with you!" She looked at Tim O'Neill as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Angel pouted at him.  
"Tonight we'll go out, just you and me! What do you say?" Tim asked smiling.  
"I say 'yes'" Angel said she got out of the bed, put on her bath rode to cover her body and went to have a shower. Tim smiled, I hope you say that honey tonight as well! He thought as he looked at his duffle bag across the room, Tim sighed and got out off bed and got dressed.   
  
An hour later Lt Tim O'Neill, communications officer of the seaQuest, stood with Doctors Angel Wilson and Jeff Petrie in grounds of UEO Headquarters out front. Jeff had a meeting with Angel's new boss, and Angel was going to show Tim around the maritime archaeology department. They were walking across when they saw Lucas, Alexis and Captain Bridger heading towards them.   
"Captain." Tim said and saluted to Nathan, who saluted back.  
"At ease O'Neill." Bridger said and thought how much they used protocol on land, but on the seaQuest hardly any was used. "So what brings you here on this fine day?" The Captain asked, as he knew he would rather be anywhere, but the UEO Headquarters. Nathan remembered the promise he gave the two teens with him. He had told them he would bring them to UEO Headquarters to see the museum there and now Nathan was for filling that promise.  
Angel answered him. "Jeff has a meeting with Dr Francis Lancaster." This prompted Jeff to look at his watch.  
"I'm gonna be late, or see you lot later." Jeff said running into the building.   
"And I was going to show Tim around!" Angel said after Jeff's outburst.  
"We're going to the UEO museum!" Lucas still unsure why he came along. Then he looked at Alexis and remembered as his heart slammed into his chest that he wanted to spend more time with her.   
"Do you and Tim want to come?" Alexis asked. Tim and Angel looked at each other. There was tonight were they could be alone, but for now they both thought it was politeness to join them on their museum tour.  
"Alright we'll come!" Angel said and her and the others left for the museum.   
They were looking at the World War 1 display when Angel's PAL cheep for her reply. Angel answered it to find it was Dr Randy Martins on the other end.  
"Angel were are?" The Yankee asked.   
"I'm in the Museum, why?" Angel replied with another question.  
"I need your help in the labs, can you come?"  
Angel looked at Tim, he nodded - they had tonight. "OK!" she said and they ended their conversation. Angel looked at Tim. "I'll see you tonight!"  
"Sure!" Tim said watching her go. Alexis grabbed his hand.  
"Come on Tim, we have more to see!"  
Tim O'Neill smiled at her and let her lead the way. Somehow Bridger and Alexis got ahead of Lucas and Tim. Lucas needed the help of a friend, and Tim was more serious and sensible than the other friends he had aboard seaQuest.  
"Tim can I ask your advice?" Lucas said shyly.  
"Sure Lucas, fire away!" O'Neill answered curious to know what help this genius needed.  
"Um ... Well ... Um..." Lucas was nervous on how to talk about this. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You see I like someone and ... Well ... Um"  
Tim smiled. "Would this be a pretty blonde with violet eyes? Not naming any names, but may be Alexis?"   
"Well ... Um ... Yep!" Lucas said as he looked at his sneakers.  
"You want to ask her out?" Tim said getting closer to what Lucas was having a problem with.  
"Yeah, what should I do?" The trouble teen asked  
"I don't know, but I was trying to think of what Angel would do!" Tim replied as he thought that his girlfriend would most probably tell the teen that he had a good chance with the girl.  
  
An hour later, Alexis went looking for Angel, she had finished with the museum and Bridger, O'Neill and Lucas went back to seaQuest for their shifts on board the sub. Alexis smiled Angel would help her with Lucas. She had found the maritime archaeology unit easily enough, and now she was searching for Angel's office. Soon enough she found the room, with the plaque on the door, which read -   
  
Doctor Angela Wilson,   
Maritime Archaeologist.   
  
Alexis Moon smiled this was what Angel had always wanted, this and Tim to marry her. Well at least one dream had come true! Alexis knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Said Angel's voice from the other side of the door.   
Alexis opened the door and walked in to Angel's office to see a man was with Angel. Alexis Moon looked at him suspiciously, she did not like him, and this man was a threat to Tim's future happiness with Angel. Alexis smiled at Angel.   
"Captain Bridger, Lucas and Tim went back to the seaQuest, and I wanted to see what you did here? Although Tim was not as curious as me, but I guess you told him everything last night!" Alexis said just hinting that Tim; Angel's boyfriend was in town.  
Angel saw - actually heard what Alexis was doing. She smiled; well Tim has someone who would protect me from other men! Angel thought to herself. "Yeah I did and I promised to show him around today too! But I had work to do and so does he!"  
"He said something about tonight." Alexis said quickly.  
"Yes!" Angel said nodding and then looked at Dr Randy Martins and saw that he was a bit jealous. "Alexis Moon, Dr Randy Martins." Angel said introducing them. She smiled at Randy. "Can we finish this later Randy?"  
"Sure!" He said, he was clearly annoyed that he was not wanted and that some fellow named Tim was dating Angel.  
Once Randy was gone, Alexis said. "I don't like him! He is after you and he is also a sleaze!"  
"Alexis he is a good archaeologist!" Angel said, but she did not mind what Alexis had said.  
"Still I don't like him!"  
"Well not everyone is Lucas!" Angel said smiling. "Or Tim!" Dreamily Angel told her.  
Alexis smiled. "I need to ask you about what to do about Lucas!"  
"Ah! Well that Alexis is something for you to decide. Ask him out, send him love letters or gifts, be romantic." Angel said.  
"Thanks I knew that! But I want help, actually courage to do it. How did you get Tim?"  
Angel laughed and Randy who was outside in the corridor could hear. "Jeff brought alcohol on board seaQuest, Miguel, Tim, Jeff and myself got drunk and old Chief Crocker locked us in the brig. Tim and I kissed and cuddled while we were in there. Alexis I advise against that approach!"   
Alexis nodded and began to think off another way to get Lucas. She smiled and asked. "Do you have anymore off these?" She questioned holding up the necklace from the witch doctor from Samoa. Angel smiled, last night she had given Tim his lovers' necklace, which he was wearing this morning under his UEO greens.   
"No, I gave Tim one!" She said hold out her own necklace. Alexis sighed. And they both talked a bit more on what to do, Randy listen in on their conversation and when Angel mentioned going out with Tim that evening Randy planned on going to see what this man looked like. As Angel told Alexis about her first excavation she had done for the UEO, the Vid Link cheeped with a written message. It read - 7pm at Sea Breeze Café.  
Angel smiled and said to Alexis. "Our very first date was there. I had come to New Cape Quest to see Tim on his shore leave and it was our first official date! He's being romantic as usual!"  
Alexis found it strange that Lt Tim O'Neill could be romantic, but then she guessed there were things about Tim she truly did not know.  
  
Talking about love, Shan Sun was puzzled by what his daughter did. It was not like her. Actually it was against the Sol' 'La nature to have emotions and these were new to Shan Sun. He knew this experiment showed that the Sol' 'La were able to evolve into what their ancestors had become - human!  
  
  
seaQuest, The Bridge.  
  
There was a skeleton crew aboard the seaQuest, Tim sat at communications and Miguel was not far by. The bridge was basically empty, when Tim told his friend the news he wanted to say.  
"Miguel, I ... there's something I have to tell you!"  
"What?" Questioned the Cuban as he looked at his friend.  
"I'm going to ask Angel to marry me!" Tim said out quickly and nervously.  
Miguel Ortiz looked at him, Angel was his friend and secretly he was in love with her, but he always respected what O'Neill and Angel had. "That is great, congratulations!"  
"I haven't asked her yet!" Tim said.  
"When?" Ortiz questioned.  
"Tonight!"   
"And the ring?" Ortiz asked.  
Tim put his left hand into his pocket of his navy blue seaQuest uniform and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a 22-caret gold diamond ring. "Do you think she'll like it?"  
"If she doesn't she's mad, but Tim I think Angel will love it!" Ortiz answered as he stood near his friend. "So how are you going to ask her?"  
"That bit I haven't worked out. May be I'll do the good old tradition on one knee, 'Will you marry me?'"  
Lucas walked in at this point on to the bridge with Captain Bridger. "I never knew you two felt like that!" Said the teen impishly.  
Having someone see that shocked Tim and Miguel. As it looked as though O'Neill was proposing to Ortiz.  
Ortiz spoke. "Tim needed help in how he should propose to Angel!"  
"Well good luck Lieutenant!" Bridger said kind-heartedly. "You know Dr St Claire said that one day seaQuest would have a child of yours and Angel's aboard her, may be that will come true!"  
"You could be right on that Captain!" Ortiz said smiling at O'Neill, his best friend was going to get married, and this was a strange concept for sure.  
  
Tim O'Neill only had to do an hour before he met Angel. He thought it was romantic of her to suggest the Sea Breeze Café for their date. He had found that message only a moment after finishing his shift on the bridge. Now he drank a bottle of beer to calm his nerves, before Angel arrived. He was half way through the second bottle of beer, when Angel walked in.  
"I'm not the only one who's early!" Angel said giving him a kiss on the lips. "You've been drinking!"  
"Yeah for courage!" Tim replied as she sat down. They order their meal and more drinks to the waitress who stood next to their table.   
When the waitress was gone Angel questioned. "Courage? How come?"   
Tim looked at her, it's now or never, he thought to himself. "Angel I have to ask you something!"  
"What?"  
"Well," Tim began as he got up and knelt down in front of her. Everyone in the Café was watching seeing what was to happen between the couple. "I love you so much, Angel and there is a point in ones life when they can't live without the other. Angel will you marry me?" He said looking hopeful.  
A brilliant smile spread across Angel's face. "Tim O'Neill I would be honoured to be your wife." She answered as she gave him a kiss. Tim slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Everyone in Sea Breeze Café cheered for the couple and congratulated them.  
"You know I thought off going to this expensive restaurant, but when I got your message to come here, I..." Tim started, but Angel cut him off.  
"I did not send a message, Tim! I got one thinking it was you to come here!"   
"Then who was it?" Asked a puzzled O'Neill. The waitress returned and told them that their meal was on the house and congratulated them on their engagement. Looking at the food Tim found he was too happy to eat, but he managed to take a bit when Seaman Tony Piccolo, Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz, Ensigns Alexis Moon and Lonnie Henderson, Lt James Brody, Dagwood and Lucas Wolenczak walked in.  
"Hey Ortiz I thought you said O'Neill wasn't gonna show!" Piccolo said making Angel and Tim turn to look.  
The couple looked at each other and said. "Tony!" they laughed.   
"So much for a private night out!" Angel said. "But these guys are friends and they should share it?"  
"Plus I think Tony is the reason why we're here!" Tim said with a sigh.  
The group crammed around the table. Ortiz looked at O'Neill and smiled. "I didn't think you two were coming! I thought you had other things to do!"  
"We've done them!" Tim pointed out with a big smile, that went from ear to ear.  
"Really?" Miguel Ortiz questioned.  
Angel smiled to her friend Miguel. "You knew?"  
"Found out today on the bridge, Tim practiced on me early." Ortiz answered with a laugh.  
Angel laughed a little as she looked at Tim as Lucas added. "Yeah, I walked in on it, it was... amusing!"   
A puzzled Brody looked at the four and said. "For those of us who have no idea what is going on, please tell us!"  
Tim looked at Angel. "You tell them, I know you are dying too!"  
"Thank you, Timmy." She looked at Brody, Henderson, Piccolo, Dagwood and Alexis. Angel held up her left hand to show the diamond engagement ring. "Tim asked me to marry him." She said excitedly.  
"And you said yes?" Tony questioned.   
Alexis got up and hug Angel and gave her a kiss. She looked at Tim. "You didn't tell me a thing!"  
"Yeah well I've been waiting for you to tell your secret." Tim answered with knowing smile. Angel gave him a look which asked, How do you know she is in love with Lucas? Tim whispered in her ear. "I guessed!"  
Angel smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Brody watched them. "Break it up you two! So how do we celebrate this great news?"  
Piccolo's eyes lit up. "I know the prefect place!" After they had eaten their meal, they group went to celebrate the engagement of Tim and Angel. As they left the Café and Angel bumped into Randy Martins.  
"Hello Randy!" Angel said.  
"Angel, hi!" Randy said as if he didn't expect to see her there, but Alexis' dislike for him told her he came to see her on purpose.   
Holding Tim's hand, Angel introduced him to her workmate. "Tim this is Dr Randy Martins."  
"Another Jeff?" Tim asked.  
"Nothing like him!" Angel replied and she looked at Randy. "Tim is my fiancee, we just got engaged." Angel rabbled off happily to the blue eyed muscled bound man in front of her. Then she produced to introduce all of Tim's seaQuest crewmates to him.  
After this Piccolo asked. "Are you related to the shoe guy, Doc Martins or are you him?"  
Everyone either looked at Tony or wondered about that comment or just grinned at it. "No!" said annoyed Dr Martins.   
Jeff had just arrived at this moment. "Hey guys I said wait and clearly I feel you were going to leave without me." He looked at Henderson. "Good to see a pretty lady with us tonight." Lonnie blushed at the comment. Jeff then saw Randy Martins. "It's Mr fancy pants." He said under his breath that only Brody heard him. "Randy good to see you again." Then under his breath he said. "Yeah right it would be better to see the plague!" Brody smiled at the remark. Jeff saw Tim and walked over to him. "Tim!"   
Tim smiled at him. "Jeff we've got some news for you!"  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
"We're engaged!" Angel said. Jeff picked her up and spun her around, yelling and cheering. Putting Angel down Jeff shook Tim's hand.  
"Congratulations and welcome to the family, Tim!"   
Tim looked at him. "Which family is this?"  
"Well Dr St Claire is dad and Angel and I are the kids. So welcome brother!" Jeff said with a cheerful grin.  
"If I was going into his family I would take out life insurance!" Said Ortiz. Jeff looked at him, but said nothing and left the comment for their Cuban friend. They left Dr Randy Martins who was pissed off and jealous because Tim had Angel.  
Tony Piccolo led the group to a karaoke bar. "Now this is how we are to celebrate!" He told then as they stood out front of the joint.  
  
  
  
King's Karaoke Bar.  
  
Angel could not believe what Tony had suggested and now as she stood up on stage looking for the song she wanted to sing she slowly believed it. She then chose the song that was right for the moment and had meaning for her and Tim. She looked out across at Tim she was the first from the group to sing. She wasn't nervous; she was born into this sort of thing performing in front of people. Her grandmother was a singer and taught her everything she knew. Angel smiled as the music began and she sung the sweet word to the song Throw Your Arms Around Me.  
  
And I will come for you at night time   
And I will raise you from your sleep   
And I will kiss you in four places  
  
Angel looked at Tim and blew him a kiss. Tim blushed at the open affection she gave him.   
Brody looked at him and said. "Cool it lover boy!"   
Tim just frowned at him as Jim smiled happily back at him.  
  
And I'll go running along your street   
And I will squeeze the life out of you   
And you will make me laugh and make me cry   
  
Alexis saw the love that Angel and Tim held for each other and she knew that may be one day she too would find that someone special. Lucas was watching Alexis; he wanted to know how she felt about him. An idea came to him he would sing a song to Alexis.  
  
  
And we will never forget   
And You will make me call your name   
And I'll shout it to the blue summer sky  
  
Angel loved the limelight and she continued the song, her sweet voice was better than any other person who was there singing that night.   
  
And we may never meet again   
So shed your skin and let's get started   
And you will throw your arms around me  
  
  
"Do we clap?" Dagwood asked Ortiz once Angel was finished.  
"Sure thing!" Ortiz answered as everyone clapped. Once Angel was back everyone looked at her. "You were great!" Miguel said.  
"Yeah you were really good!" Henderson said as she watched Angel sit next to Tim. She liked Angel a lot more than she did when she first met her. And she was OK about the fact that Tim and Angel would get married some day soon.  
"Thanks guys!" Angel said. "I guess Nan's lessons in singing did pay off after all! So who else is going to sing other than me." At the moment there was a group of drunken guys who were really bad.  
"Well I think we would be better than that!" Miguel said.  
Brody smiled at Tim and Lucas. "We should do our Do Wah Diddy rendition!"  
"We are good!" Tim said.  
"Well you boys are better than them!" Lonnie said with a smile. Tim, James and Lucas went up and sung Do Wah Diddy, and once they were done they walked passed the drunken group of guys.  
Brody said. "Well the seaQuest boys have proven that we have got a lot of talent!"  
As they sat down, Angel smiled at Tim. "You were good, Timmy!"  
Lucas took hold of Alexis' hand. "Come on stage for a moment!" He led her to the front and on to the stage. Lucas got a chair for her to sit on and let her sit down. Then he said into the microphone. "This is to a special girl I know!"  
  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
  
Tim smiled as he watched the scene unfold. "And this proves that the seaQuest boys are true romantics."  
Angel looked at Tim. "Does he?"  
"Does she?" He replied. They said in unison "Ooh"   
  
Be everything that you need  
  
Lucas sang as Alexis got up and sang the next part with him as they looked at each other affectionately.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do  
  
Alexis looked deep into Lucas' blue eyes. He was in love with her and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful   
'Cause I'm counting on  
  
  
Lucas realised his affections for Alexis were being requited, and he began to wonder how long she felt like that?   
  
A new beginning   
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah  
  
When they finished singing and went back to the group, as Jeff says to Brody and Piccolo. "What has the world come too? Tim gets engaged and Lucas gets a girl! What manner of evil is this? Wait it not evil it is good! It is great! It is brilliant! It is love and it stinks!"  
"There is a good in everything!" Dagwood said, then he sniffed the air. "But I do not smell love!"  
"It's an expression, Dag!" Ortiz answered the GELF.  
Jeff smiled at Dagwood. "I'll explain it to you later right now, Miguel and I are going to sing up a storm!" Jeff and Miguel Ortiz went up to the stage and tried to work out what to sing as another patron of the establishment sung there version of Madonna's Like A Virgin. They were going through the songs hoping they might find a good Pearl Jam song, because both of them liked the band. One moment Jeff was fine and standing there laughing with Ortiz and the next he was on the ground. He had collapsed and was not regaining conciseness. Everyone jumped into act to get Jeff around, but nothing worked. He was breathing slowly and his heart rate was high and Angel looked at Jeff and knew that all was not well.   
  
  
UEO Hospital, New Cape Quest.  
"Jeff is a dude" Said Dagwood as he looked at Jeff on the bed in the hospital.  
"Dude?" Questioned Brody. Brody then looked at Lucas.   
Lucas knew what he was thinking and said. "What? I did nothing!"   
Brody said "Yeah right, you seem to teach Darwin stuff like that! Why not Dagwood while your at it!"  
Piccolo then piped up. "It was me Brody, I figured he needed a better vocabulary! Dude was the first word in mind!"  
Brody answered back. "That's 'I' seaman, not 'me' and besides who vocabulary is it? The one according to Tony?  
Piccolo replied proudly. "Yeah according to me, it's better than filling his mind with military and science junk."  
Brody said annoyed. "He's a GELF!"  
People in the hospital looked up at Dagwood and like normal Dagwood said his always-famous line on the seaQuest, to people who were looking at him  
"Dagwood prototype!" Dagwood continued. "Um, Dagwood only here to see friend, Jeff."  
"Yeah we all are Dag!" Lucas said as he held Alexis' hand. She was upset and highly stressed by what had unfolded. All of the seaQuest crewmembers were concerned by what had happened to their friend. Jeff had no family that was alive and on his medic forms he had stated that Angel was his next of kin. Angel stood listening to the doctor's report on Jeff's condition; Tim stood next to her giving her his support. Once the doctor had left, Angel went to the others and said to them.  
"Jeff is in a coma at the moment. They don't know when or if he'll wake up. They found a brain tumour and..." Angel could not continue, she began to cry more and Tim held her in his arms.  
He looked at his friends, moments ago they were helping him and Angel celebrate their engagement and now he was the bearer of bad news. That was nothing new for Tim O'Neill as he was the communications Officer, but now it was someone they knew and loved. "The tumour is inoperable, it's in a place in the brain that they don't know a lot about. Jeff will die because of it."  
"How long does he have?" James Brody asked concern for the man lying in the bed.  
"They don't know!" Tim replied.  
Angel bit her fingernails. She was upset and Tim knew not to leave her alone tonight. "I have to bring him home! And Dr St Claire, he'll help."  
"Angel, Jeff is sick and you can't bring him to your house!" Lonnie said to her.  
"Home to Australia!" Angel answered as she looked at Jeff Petrie her friend, colleague and adopted brother. "He needs to be home in Australia, his parents are buried there! I need to..." Tears fell form her eyes.  
"We'll help!" Lucas said.  
"Yeah" Brody added. "The seaQuest can help, we can bring Jeff and you to Australia."  
Everyone agreed and said they would ask Bridger. When they were gone and Tim and Angel were left alone with Jeff, Angel looked at Tim and said. "Thank you for being here, and I hope Captain Bridger will help us!"  
So do I! Tim thought to himself, so do I!  
  
Sitting in the Sol' 'La spaceship, Shan Sun watched the interactions of love, marriage and death played out. He found himself watching as the humans dealt with love and death. Love was easy and simple, but Shan knew that there were always tough times ahead. Alexis was even in love with one of the crewmembers from seaQuest. Shan Sun found it fascinating that a Sol' 'La and human could fall in love. It made him wonder how their children would turn out or if they could produce a child. A new experiment was coming to Shan Sun's mind. Death on the other hand was hard and very emotion came to play, this situation came more complicated and interesting as the minutes went on. Even Alexis was affected, but Shan Sun wondered if it was her fake existence and her human emotion that caused this. Or was it something more?   
  
  
seaQuest, The Med Bays.  
  
Dr Wendy Smith stared at the information that the UEO had on Jeff Petrie's condition. She looked up at Nathan Bridger.  
"It is best if Jeff travels via the sea to get to Australia in his condition." She sighed it was not good. "If he was to fly the pressure on the brain would caused instance death."  
Bridger nodded. "That is what I thought, seaQuest could do the job. We are equip to do something like this!"  
"Captain I think we can maintain him until the seaQuest reaches Australia." Wendy took hold of Bridger's hand; everyone who knew the fast talking maritime archaeology doctor felt sadden by this turned for the worst. "We can do this!"   
  
Bridger left Dr Smith soon after his talk with her, he knew this was a good thing he was doing and so he went to talk to Sectary General McGrath. The Sectary General allowed for the seaQuest to bring Jeff Petrie back home to Australia. After talking to the Sectary General, Nathan reach to talk to his communications officer via the PAL the Lieutenant had carried with him. Tim listened to what his Captain had to say and thank him when he heard that the seaQuest would bring Jeff to Australia. Quickly everyone got into action to bring Jeff to the seaQuest.  
  
Once Jeff was transported and aboard seaQuest, Captain Bridger set a course for Australia and the left New Cape Quest behind them in a matter of eight hours after finding out that Jeff would die.  
  
  
  
Four days later.  
seaQuest.  
  
Alexis walked the corridor of the super sub she was on her way to the bridge, when the earth shattering pain in her head caused her to stop were she was. Alexis looked around her, she knew she was on the seaQuest, but she couldn't be could she? She remembered the last thing on the Sol' 'La spaceship was fainting and now she stood on the seaQuest, she remembered the past few days of talking to Tim O'Neill and his engagement to Angel Wilson, who was supposedly her best friend. Shit the Sol' 'La had made her one of their experiments. Her mind ran fruitlessly through ideas and thoughts and no conclusion had been made. She felt sick they were using her, was she lying on a bed on the ship as they monitored her. No she concluded, as she knew this was the real reality of it all. Quickly she wanted to know what was wrong with her and she went to Doctor Smith to get a check up.  
In the med bay Alexis found Dr Smith with Jeff, he was in a coma and was lying on the bed.  
"Dr Smith I need a check up!"  
"What's wrong Alexis?" Wendy kindly asked her.  
"I don't know I feel sick and faint and I'm not sure!" Alexis answered. Wendy nodded and led Alexis Moon into another room were she gave her a good physical.   
After awhile Wendy smiled at her. "You are perfectly healthy, everything is fine, except you have run yourself down, I was expecting this from Angel. I guess the news about Jeff has everyone questioning it!"  
"So I am fine?" Alexis questioned she was a Sol' La her DNA and blood groups were totally different from humans wasn't there something the good doctor picked out.  
"You are fine, you need a rest. I will speak to the Captain you are not going to work for a day or so." Wendy Smith looked at Alexis something was bothering her. Even though the thoughts of the teen did not scream out what was on her mind, Smith thought she knew. "We'll talk later about Jeff, get some rest." And with that the doctor left the room.  
Alexis layed upon the bed and thought everything over, so she was human. No longer a Sol' 'La. They were monitoring her. She sat up quickly and used her mind power to talk directly to Shan Sun. How could do this to me?  
You had changed and we were interested to see what would happen to a Sol' 'La with Humans. Shan Sun replied strongly.  
Where are you?  
We are orbiting this planet. Watching you, you have done interesting things you realise! Our experiment has changed the course of the future for those humans.   
Alexis was stunned as a Sol' 'La this would not have affected her, but now she was human and she knew it was too cruel to even thinking about. Would this have happened to Jeff, if I weren't here?  
Yes! Shan Sun answered without feeling.  
She began to pace the room then she went into to see Jeff. And Tim and Angel getting married? Or Lucas falling in love?  
Tim and Angel as you call them would have gotten married no matter what! And the boy would have fallen in love with any pretty girl you were just there! He answered truthfully.   
Alexis looked at Jeff. You say you did not do this to him!  
That is right, it has been interesting to see how death affects humans though.  
Help him! Fix this. Alexis sat next to Jeff and spoke out loud to him. "Angel needs you, and so do I!"  
You want us to interfere with this! I thought you did not like us doing that?  
You put me here and now I want you to fix this. Allow for Jeff to live, then leave us alone.  
Us? Shan Sun questioned. Are you planning on staying with the humans?  
I am no longer Sol' 'La! Alexis pointed out. Plus they are my friends!  
That is not true! Shan Sun boomed in her mind.  
I no longer belong to you or the Sol' 'La! Help Jeff and Leave us alone! She yelled into his mind back.  
I'll help you. Said a reluctant Shan Sun. And we will leave you and the humans alone, but you will lose all your Sol' 'La memories. You are no longer Sol' 'La!  
I know!  
  
  
seaQuest, The Bridge.  
  
Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz looked at his monitors something was heading started for the sub. "Captain there is an unidentified object heading straight for the seaQuest."  
"Put it on scene Mr Ortiz!" Captain Nathan Bridger responded.  
Everyone on the bridge stared at the object. "What is it?" O'Neill questioned; his time on the bridge had him thinking of Angel who was asleep in his quarters with the aid of a sleeping tablet. He had not been on the job and now looking at this... this object, he was quickly into the frame of mind for his job.  
"Captain?" Commander Ford asked.  
"I don't know what it is Commander!" Bridger answered.  
"It's made up of electricity!" Lucas said. "That is all the scan can pick up!"  
"The source?" Bridger asked as he looked at his bridge crew.  
"Unknown!" Came the reply form Ortiz.  
"It's closing in!" Henderson called out.  
"Dive the seaQuest to the bottom!" Bridger ordered.  
"To the bottom." Ford repeated.  
"Aye Sir!" Piccolo answered at the Helm. The manoeuvre was made, but Henderson was quick to notice that the object was following them.  
"It's following us, but there are no homing devises!" Henderson told Bridger.  
"What do we do, Captain?" Ford asked.  
Bridger ignored Ford and quickly spoke to O'Neill. "Sound alert, we brace for impact."  
"Aye Sir!" O'Neill replied and went quickly to work.  
Nathan looked at Jonathon Ford. "This is something unusual?"  
"It's different!" Ford answered.  
  
The electric ball hit the side of seaQuest right where the med bays are located. The sub shook, and the computers were affected, no one was hurt, no one except Alexis. She was sitting with Jeff when the electric ball hit. Alexis Moon was thrown across the room. Medics ran into the room and quickly got everything under control.  
  
O'Neill looked at Captain Bridger. "The ball hit the area of med bay right at Jeff's room. He's fine, actually Dr Smith said that the tumour has decreased in size. Also Alexis was with him, she is unconscious and has concussion."  
"Thank O'Neill and tell Dr Smith to inform us of the changes of Jeff and Alexis when they happened." Nathan told his communications officer.  
O'Neill nodded and proceeded to inform Wendy Smith of what Bridger had requested.  
  
  
seaQuest, The Med Bays.  
  
It was the following day when ensign Alexis Moon woke up, her head hurt and she could not remember the pervious day. Seated next to her was Lucas, he was holding her hand and when her eyes opened, he smiled and gave her a kiss on the hand.   
"She's awake!" Lucas said to someone who was behind him.  
Alexis rolled her head it was Jeff he was awake and sitting up, next to him was Angel, her face was beaming with a smile.  
"You're awake! How do you feel buddy?" Jeff asked cheerily.  
"You're awake too!" Said a shocked Alexis.  
"The seaQuest was hit by an electric ball which hit the outer layer of Jeff's room." Lucas said.  
"My so called brain tumour is growing small by the hour! Dr Smith says it has to do with the electro ball hitting my room." Jeff told her.  
"Jeff is going to be all right!" Angel said. "You were in the room with him at the time and you got a pretty hard knock." Angel said as she went to stand by Alexis' bed.  
"I'm all right Angel." Alexis said. "But I can't remember a thing about yesterday!" Alexis admitted. The memory of the day before was lost to Alexis forever. She did not even remember that she was once a Sol' 'La!  
  
Shan Sun watched the final scene he would see in his daughter's life, she was human now and no longer a Sol' 'La. He looked his crew on the bridge of his ship. He said into their minds.  
We leave here now forever, and with that I leave my only child. Shan Sun thought his heart would break. He to was becoming human, they were all taking the next step and evolving like their ancestor relatives did thousands of years ago.  
  
  
Six months later.  
UEO Headquarters, New Cape Quest.  
The Chapel.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger stood in front of the people present in the chapel. He felt strange and weird by this, but as he looked at the young groom in of him to his left, Nathan felt a great honour and pride in what he was about to do. Looking at his communications officer, Lt Tim O'Neill, Bridger could see how nervous he was. Nathan smiled to encourage him that he was doing the right thing. He remembered the time when O'Neill told him being Catholic made him nervous about everything, but this nervousness was natural for a man who was going to marry. O'Neill stood with his UEO formal dress uniform on, next to him was Miguel Ortiz, he too worn his UEO uniform like Bridger and the other seaQuest crewmembers present. Tim's parents sat siting on the groom's side of the chapel, his father was talking to Commander Ford telling him of his days as a satellite analysis for the CIA, and the times he worked with CIA's top agent Jack Ryan. When Angel's mother came into the chapel, everyone knew that the bride would be in shortly.  
  
Angel looked in the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a white gown that was simple in style, but showed off her figure and curves. Behind her was Alexis Moon, Lonnie Henderson and Dena, Angel's sister-in-law were all dressed in a light sky blue dress with thin strips. They were helping her to put on her veil, when there was a knock on the door, not long after her mother had left to sit down in the chapel.  
"Come in." Angel said, the door opened to reveal Doctors Baxter St Claire and Jeff Petrie, along with Angel's brother Peter standing there.  
"Are you ready monkey?" Pete asked his little sister.  
Angel smiled. "Yes, I'm ready!" She stepped out of the room. Dena took her daughter's hand, Clara, who was flower girl wore a white dress that was trimmed with the same blue that the bride's maids wore.   
The five-year-old looked at Angel. "Do I look pretty?"  
"Yes you do Clara!" Angel said with a smile. "And if you don't believe ask Jeff or Dr St Claire or Lonnie or Alexis!"  
Clara looked at these people; they all nodded and told her she did. And Jeff even compared her to being as pretty as Angel is, which the child thought was a great complement.   
"We go first," Dena said to her daughter. "Then Alexis and Lonnie, and lastly comes..."  
Clara clapped her hands. "Aunty Angel with Daddy and Jeff and Dr St Claire to give her away."  
"Very good my dear." Dr St Claire said. "Now shall we going to give the girl away?"  
"I'm ready for anything now!" Angel said. Alexis and Lonnie smiled at her.  
"Good luck, it will all work out!" Ensign Lonnie Henderson said to her.  
"Thank you and Lonnie, you have been a good friend!" Angel said, she was happy that she and Lonnie got on well together, even if their first meeting was one of shear confusion.   
"Well Angel, have a blast!" Alexis said as she walked off.  
"Lucas has a hand full with that one!" Jeff said.  
"The young lass and the boy are so a like!" Baxter St Claire pointed out. Then he turned to Angel. "Now my dear we shall give you to that nice Lieutenant of yours!"  
  
Alexis walked down the aisle after Dena and Clara went down first. Everyone fell in love with the little flower girls antics. As she walked down the aisle, Alexis smiled at Tim he was so nervous, his best man was Miguel, the other two groom's men were James Brody and Tony Piccolo. Seeing Tony Alexis prayed that he would not make them laugh during the ceremony. Alexis saw Commander Ford and Lucas sitting behind O'Neill's parents. As soon as Alexis got to her spot Lonnie joined her, and then Angel was led down the aisle by Dr St Claire on her left, Peter on her right and Jeff behind them.  
  
When they stood in front of Captain Bridger, who was to join the couple together. When asked who was to give this woman away, Pete, Jeff and Baxter all said. "We do!"  
Tim looked at Angel with raised eyebrows. She smiled and said in a whisper. "They were arguing who was going to do the job and so I told them they all could."  
Tim and Bridger laughed quietly and then Captain Bridger started the ceremony. Once the ceremony was done, and Nathan pronounced them husband and wife, Tim got to kiss his bride and everyone cheered.  
At the reception Alexis and Lucas dance together. "They look good together!" Alexis said.  
"Anyone can look good together, We look good together!" He said as he kissed her fore head. "But it is how well they get on together tells you if it will work or not."  
"It will work!" Alexis said defensively.  
"Of course!" Lucas said, as he too was protective of Tim and Angel's relationship. "You know I base what they have is what a good relationship is all about."  
Alexis smiled. "Do we have that?" She questioned.  
"Yes we do!" He answered as he spun her around on the dance floor, all the while thanking Tim and Angel in his mind for teaching him how to dance, but also for giving advice to him and Alexis when they wanted it.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Final Thought - You know I hate it when people use aliens in shows, alien stories aren't my favourite thing. But for this story I thought it would be great. It explains a lot and pretends as if third season was not even real, it never happened it was all an experiment by the Sol' 'La. Alexis is a cool character and she gives Lucas a love interest, he needed to get lucky! And she also sets the aliens on a different course and tells them to leave the humans alone.  
Angel had to come back, she and Tim had to have the rest of their story told and now they can live happily together and have kids - there is a story in that may be?  
I thought about O'Neill's father and thought that it was funny and most probably could be true to have his father be the satellite analysis from Patriot Games and Clear and Present Danger. Ted Raimi played this character and it has been said that there are connections between O'Neill and the satellite analysis.  
Angel sung the song Throw your Arms Around Me, by Hunters and Collectors from their albums Human Frailty and The Best Of Hunters and Collectors. While the song Lucas sang was Truly Madly Deeply, by Savage Garden from their self-titled album Savage Garden. This is the second time I have use songs in a seaQuest story, and each time the songs have been by artists who are Australian - Go you little Aussies. 


End file.
